Golden Glass
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Short, strange one-shot. Rated for mild shounen-ai and slight angst. Kami-sama! i haven't written in so long! its time for my triumphant return! *Insane cackle* Please R+R!!


Disclaimer: The characters featured in this fic ARE NOT MINE!! they belong to the great Maki Murakami ^_^ I'm just borrowing them for awhile, so please don't sue!! I have nothing, not even a computer of my own!! *Twitches* However-the poem IS mine, i created it..so nah nah nah *sticks out tognue* mweha!   
  
Warnings: Oh, it's been such a long time since i wrote something like this! This little ficcie is a SHOUNEN-AI!! Which basically means "Boy-love" YukixShuichi to be exact. Its REALLY mild but still there, so those that dislike it or are not mature enough to handle the issues addressed in this fic DO NOT READ!!! I hold no responsibility for my words emotionally scarring anyone. I DID warn you all in advance. This is mainly fluff, but does have a small amount of angst thrown in for good measure *waves to baka-chan and her angst-web* Flames will be kept for the winter and praise will be eaten as it is sweeter than candy ^_^ Please R+R!! *Scampers away* ^___^  
  
*******  
  
Golden Glass  
  
You've told me "No"  
So many times  
You've pushed me away  
Translucent  
Still broken from your crimes.  
  
Can't you see?  
It hurts me too  
As I stand by, and what you change  
From the person, you once knew  
I'm useless.  
  
I couldn't hold you then  
I was a lifetime away  
If I had  
Would we have had more to say now?  
Would it have made any difference?  
  
I've apologised  
Countless times  
Yet these words I speak are empty  
Over-written, over-used lines.  
  
If only I could make you see  
What your harsh ink, has done to me  
I'm not a fairytale  
I can cope with pain  
So slash me, silence me again  
Atleast then I know, you want me.  
  
With your glass-sharp comfort  
That bleeds, like acid rain  
Stoic golden eyes  
Shifting, never the same.  
  
I see myself...  
I *am* you...  
  
*******  
The sky was paling with the first colours of morning light as Shuichi Shindou ripped his gaze from the glowing white screen before him, his eyes a swirling imprint of the text he once was typing. Smiling slightly at the Tokyo skyline he eased himself from his sitting position at the desk, pupils scanning the room quietly, hands desperately trying to keep to themselves and not break anything, or make any noise that would awaken the sleeping form in the next room. Sighing quietly into the silence Shuichi allowed himself a glance back at the jumble of words he had just written. He'd been too busy-There was rarely a time nowadays he could sit at a computer and just type. Type like he had once in his past, pouring his soul onto the keyboard as his pen once had on paper. Everything was so demanding, new songs, new images, new personalities. He had no time to be himself anymore, he didn't even recognise himself when he looked into the mirror.  
Snapping himself from the path of depression his thoughts were taking Shuichi began to walk toward the door, shivering slightly as the chilly air started to circulate around him. Turning the handle almost cat-quietly and starting to walk down the narrow hallway Shuichi stopped before entering the room now infront of him.  
  
*******  
  
The bedsheets were crumpled, a long figured incased in the crimson sheets, breathing softly with undisturbed sleep, golden strands of hair falling against the almost black pillows. Chuckling quietly to himself and shedding the clothes clinging to his body Shuichi tiptoed toward the bed, pulling back the blankets and curling up beside the form-the mattress denting as new weight was applied. Sighing contentedly with the feeling of peace now washing around him the pink-haired singer trailed his fingertips across the pale flesh at the nape of his lovers neck before removing the digits and leaning over to place a soft butterfly kiss at the place the tips had just brushed.  
"I *am* you...Yuki.."  
It was the slender arm wrapping around his waist and the low chuckle that made Shuichi jump, the strong flesh pulling his body almost possessively against the supposedly dreaming novelist. Sinking into the older mans embrace, Shuichi closed his eyes treasuring the feeling of being cradled.  
"I know Shuichi....I know.."  
  
Owari.  
  
Bish  
  
AN: Gomen gomen!! *dies* i didn't mean this to be so short!! But i was pressed with time (This was written during US History X_x) I also apologise for the OOCness and the suckiness. I haven't written for almost a year now-I gotta get back into the swing of things ^__^ I'd like to dedicate this strange little ficcie to my dear Nashi "Doukeshi03" for refreshing my firm belief in the YukixShuichi pairing *chuckles quietly* This ones for you Eiri-chan!  
*skips away to worship the all-mighty DOMO-KUN!!!* mweha!! ^____^ 


End file.
